Slytherin Or Gryffindor That Is The Question
by merrysoul
Summary: A girl faces the dilemma of wanting to be in a different house than Sorted into, but not for the usual reasons...Snape's POV added. Complete AU
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marin's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else, so do not sue.

**Marina**

The ringing of the alarm was abruptly cut off by a fist thumping down on the unfortunate clock. In the silence, the fist retreated into the mound of blankets. Scarcely had it disappeared when the door burst open and a man came in, an unleashed dog jumping unto the heap of blankets.

"Aargh!" came the muffled shriek from within the blanket pile. "Call your dog off uncle Seb!" The man laughed warmly as he pulled the dog away. The heap rose and an unhappy, bleary and scowling face appeared from within. Hair a crow's nest and face going pink with rage, the face hissed, "I was sleeping!"

"Well, now you're not," replied Seb, with too much good cheer to be normal. "Your mum wants you down for breakfast in ten minutes. You do know that it's your first day at school? I can't have my one and only niece be late for her first day at the ever so glorious school of Hogwarts. You've grown so much, so fast. Why, it was just yesterday that you were bawling your eyes out for milk…"

She sulked, "It was yesterday and it was your entire fault uncle. You wouldn't give me the milk for grandfather's tea. No matter what you or anyone else says, grandfather is the scariest man on the planet. He'd have probably cursed me with something or other if his tea was ruined, hence my panic and tears. Now excuse me, but I have to get to the bathroom." Head held high, she tried to get out of the room with her dignity intact. It wasn't helped by her uncle's dog tripping her over at every opportunity.

Dressed and her last few things packed away, she went down for breakfast. The entire family had crammed into her parent's house to see her off. There were her two sets of grandparents, three aunts from her dad's side, and four uncles from her mother's side and her parents of course. Sometimes it just got to her that she was the youngest in the family. All of her nine cousins were older than her, boys and had already been sent off to school. Since her cousins and their family lived in France, the boys went to Beauxbaton. She'd be the first to go to Hogwarts since her aunt Morgan had graduated. It was just her luck that the entire family had gone to Hogwarts, save her cousins of course. They were all terribly excited that she'd be going to their old alma mater and wanted her to write back on how it had changed, if at all.

Her grandfather Matthias Matthews had been an Unspeakable, her grandmother Imogen had been happy to be a housewife. All her aunts, Matilda, Megan and Morgan were younger than her dad. All three were healers at St. Mungo's. Her grandpa Simon Sinclair and grandma Guinevere had been a magical bookshop owner. Her uncles Stephen, Damien, Benjamin and Sebastian were older than her mother and their jobs varied. It was through their side that she had all her nine cousins, their wives in France. Her parents were Mordecai and Siobhan Martin. Her dad was an Unspeakable and her mother was an Auror.

After a rushed breakfast with the entire family watching her beadily, they were on their way to Kings Cross. Her uncle Stephen had volunteered to be the map reader since he was the best at it. Even so, it was inevitable that they got lost. None of the adults were good at muggle maps, preferring to Apparate, floo or even use the Knight Bus.

When they eventually reached the station, they had a half hour to go before the train departed. With the news of the Dark Lord and his return confirmed, the family all surrounded Marina like an honour guard, wands ready to be drawn. They were overprotective to the point of suffocation, but in this case she almost didn't mind. She did wish that the muggles would stop looking their way suspiciously because of her family. As well as her family letting her have a look around the station.

Reaching the famous barrier, she wanted to pause and savour the moment. Instead, her aunt Matilda latched unto her arm and pulled her through it with no warning whatsoever. In the brief respite, she peered around the platform, having heard so much about it from the adults. She thought that her family had no storytelling skills whatsoever for the platform was different and very unlike their descriptions. As soon as her last two uncles had come through the barrier, she was hustled away to an empty train carriage. Her school trunk and her owl's cage were put away into a compartment. One by one, her family bid her goodbye until only her parents remained.

"Be good Marina," her mother told her, kissing her cheek.

Her dad said, "We've sent off your medical note to Hogwarts so the teachers will be forewarned. Just in case they don't, here's a copy." A folded piece of parchment was put into her pocket. "Owl us back with your sorted house dear." She nodded just before her grandfather cast a spell on her. Feeling extremely sleepy, she curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marina's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else, so do not sue.

A/N – Story set after OotP and more or less AU. Sorry, my mistake. It should have been "Mordecai and Siobhan Matthews," not "Martin". Please feel free to point out any further mistakes in reviews. I try my best to avoid them, but hey, I'm only human, I can't spot them all…As for accents, I can't write them so you'll have to use your imagination.

**Sorting**

Marina woke up when she felt herself being shaken awake. Bleary eyed, she looked up to see a prefect telling her that they'd soon arrive at Hogsmeade Station. Carefully avoiding looking out of the compartment window, she quickly got into her school robes. She was surrounded by what appeared to be fourth year students, all Hufflepuff girls. Well, she guessed so from their house badges on their robes. Going over to her seat once dressed, she introduced herself politely, just as she'd been raised to do so. Her stomach was full of nervous butterflies, dreading the customary lake crossing of all first years. She could do without that as she was sure she'd fall into the lake. Soon enough, the train came to a stop.

"First Years!" came a call.

Marina made her way to a large, beetle eyed and wild haired man, holding out a lantern. Other children in new looking and badge free robes headed for him too. She counted off her year mates in a bid to not get nervous over the lake crossing. There were a few students that looked to be sorted into Slytherin for sure. Then the castle came into view…

Marina gasped. It was beautiful and something out of a fairytale, woven out of magic and dreams to her mind. _I'm going to be studying and living here for seven years? Wow!_

The school had her wide eyed attention so she didn't pay much attention to the professor who greeted them. She was dimly aware that the woman had introduced herself as "Professor McGonagall" and had told them to neaten up. Not that she needed to as she was as neat as she could be. Trailing to the back of the first years, she walked into the Great Hall, eyes raised to the ceiling. Now here was one part of the school that her family had done justice to in their description of it. It was enchanted to show the sky outside and it was breathtaking.

Eyes still on the ceiling, she paid scant attention to everything else. After all, the ceiling's wonder would wear off and everything else was ordinary. Let her hold on to the wonder of the magical ceiling as long as she could. The sound of clapping dimly registered and the press of first years around her decreasing.

"Matthews, Marina," came the faint call. Ah, it was time for her to be sorted into her house.

Her eyes still dreamily on the ceiling, she made her way to the stool. With a hop, she sat on it. McGonagall held the Sorting Hat out and brought it down over her head. The hat hadn't even touched her head when it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Amidst the clapping, Marina got off the stool and made her way to a table and sat down, eyes still on the ceiling. The sound of shocked gasps, hoots and laughter reached her ears.

"You're at the wrong table," said a disdainful voice beside her. A silver haired boy looked down his pointy nose at her. "This is the Slytherin table, not Gryffindor as you believe."

She placidly said, "I know. My seating here isn't a mistake but deliberate."

Just then, she felt herself being lifted from behind and carried over to the nearby Gryffindor table. She was placed in front of an empty gold plate, two boys, sixth years at a guess, sitting beside her. One said, "We had to rescue you from those snakes after you accidentally went to their table. _This_ is the Gryffindor table. If you are in any doubt, just look up at the house banners. It's red and gold."

"Welcome to Gryffindor," smiled the other boy. "Dean Thomas."

"Seamus Finnegan," the other said.

"Avoid the Slytherins at all costs. They are _evil_ and would eat up a little first year like you." He pointed to the teacher's table, the sorting nearly over. "See that greasy haired, hook nosed man? The one dressed entirely in black and looking like an ugly vampire? That is Snape, Head of Slytherin, Potions professor and thoroughly mean man. He's worse than all the Slytherins combined and absolutely hates our house. Stay away from him if you can. Try not to make him give you detention as they are horrible and he takes points unfairly."

She asked a puzzled, "Really? He does that?" Both boys nodded in affirmation. "There's only thing to do then."

Marina got to her feet, jumping up and down as she waved her arms above her head. She bellowed, "Hello Professor Snape! Look this way sir! Can I be in your House professor? Oh please can I? Please, please, please!" She was yanked back down just as the man looked over to her.

"Are you mad?" hissed a nearby girl, affecting a look of looking around curiously for the person who'd shouted. Those nearby were also doing so to avoid attention. "Snape is going to take away points! Or he'll give you detention! Already!"

Marina confidently said, "He can't do that. School doesn't officially start until the first lesson, which is tomorrow. As it is there are no points to be taken from Gryffindor."

They blinked in surprise and a girl said, "You know, I think she's right."

A boy a few seats down them asked in a pained voice, "Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Beats me," shrugged Dean. The feast suddenly appeared, the hungry students letting out cheers before heartily digging into their food. All too soon, the feast was over and the yearly notices given out. As the students left the Great Hall, Marina snuck over to the Slytherin group of first years and the prefect showing them to the common room. With no badge, she fit right in and her presence went unquestioned. Happily chatting to the other first years, exclaiming over the castle, she was led down to the dungeons. Soon they arrived at the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

The prefect turned to them and said, "The password for entrance into the common room is _Salazar's Basilisks_. Remember it for when you want to enter the common room. Forget it and…you'll stay out here until someone lets you in." They entered the green, silver and dark wood coloured common room. "The boy's dorms are to the left, the girl's are to the right."

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Marina from the back. "Snake motifs and gothic designs everywhere the eye can see! I feel so pretty just by _being_ here! Can you _feel_ the _evil_ atmosphere in the room? I can practically _taste_ it!" she all but danced with excitement.

A girl grinned at her, "So can I. Lucinda Dreary. What's your name?"

"Marina Matthews," came a silky voice from behind them.

"Yes, that's my name," she smiled, turning around to see the man named Snape glaring down at her. "Hello professor Snape, jolly good of you to let me join your house. I can't begin to thank you enough!" she beamed happily at him. Impulsively, she hugged him tightly around his middle before running to the girl's dorms, whooping with her excitement. She called back, "Come on Lucinda! We have to pick out our beds!" Laughing with their excitement, the two girls went to their dorms, leaving a very ill tempered, angry and darkly scowling Potions Master behind.

A little later, a puzzled Marina asked, "Where's my stuff and bed?"


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marina's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else, so do not sue.

A/N – Snape's POV. Please review - no flames please.

**Reasons**

A little earlier to his calculations, the first year girl came down the stairs from the girl's dorms. Against his expectations, she wasn't smug or pleased looking from sneaking into the Slytherin common room. In fact, she appeared to be distraught and near tears, obviously upset. From the looks of it, one of his Slytherin girls must have put her down harshly in true Slytherin tradition - hopefully. It was the least a Gryffindor like her deserved for entering their house as a spy.

He shortly said, 'Matthews, follow me to my office.' She disconsolately did so, head bowed and shuffling slightly. It was a shame that he couldn't take any points off Gryffindor yet. Still, he could look forward to punishing the rest of her house by taking off points and giving out detentions. He was sure that they'd put up a first year like the girl to spy on his house students. He'd be sure to have a word with his prefects and students. They should have been aware that the girl wasn't a Slytherin and shouldn't have been allowed to infiltrate them so easily. He'd also have to tell them to get the password changed.

Reaching his office, he sat behind his desk and gave her one of his most unpleasant and fiercest glares. It was best to put the fear of him in early so she'd curb the Gryffindor trait for causing trouble in his classes and presence. Gryffindor didn't need any more troublemakers as they had more than their fair share in Potter alone. He shouldn't have bothered for she didn't even look at him. The tiny first year was looking down at her lap, sniffling every once a while.

'Matthews, explain so I can decide just how long your punishment will be,' said Snape.

She moaned, 'I'm already being punished! It was all a cruel joke – a _joke_! It's all a horrible _joke_.'

Now he was getting somewhere. He asked, 'Who put you up to this? The sixth years you sat next to at the feast? Was it Potter? Talk right now and I just may take a day off the week's worth of detention I have planned for you. A week spent with Filch. Talk Gryffindor.'

At this point, she looked up, confusion in her eyes. She timidly said, 'Professor Snape, I don't know how to speak in Gryffindor. I didn't know that a language with that name existed or that I'd have to learn it. What are "detentions"? Who is this "Filch" person you speak of? Who put me up to what?' she finished in distress.

No one could ever act or lie so well, especially not a newbie first year. Snape narrowed his eyes at her. There was something else going on here. He'd got his wires crossed as the muggle saying went. Not that he'd ever admit to knowing the saying or that he understood it. He took on a different tack, wanting to get to the bottom of it all. 'Matthews, what were you doing in my house's tower?'

'I had every right to be there – I'm a Slytherin!' she proudly declared.

Dear god in heaven, what had he done to deserve _this_? A delusional and trouble making Gryffindor…as if Potter wasn't enough of a trial…

She continued, 'Yes, I was sorted into Gryffindor and I'm proud to be one, but I also wanted to be in Slytherin too. So I asked you for a transfer as soon as I could in the Great Hall.' His eyes narrowed again at this admission. So she was the one who'd been shouting for his attention earlier. Unaware of his dark mood, she carried on. 'Seeing how I wasn't stopped or questioned when I joined my new housemates in coming down here, I decided that you'd let me switch houses and had your approval. Only I have no bed in the first year's girl's dorms and my things are nowhere to be seen. It was all a cruel joke! Just because I wanted to live in the dungeons, I've been kicked out of Hogwarts! Oh, I feel so horrible and want to go home,' she wailed. Laying her head unto his desk, she burst into loud tears.

With utmost distaste, he let her carry on crying on his desk, offering no comfort as he called McGonagall down. She was a Gryffindor and therefore not his problem. The sooner she was away from him, the better. He'd tell a house elf to thoroughly disinfect his desk. After all, he didn't want the taint of a child on it, especially not a Gryffindor one. McGonagall arrived shortly, Dumbledore with her. Did the old man's eyes ever stop twinkling?

'Severus, I'd like a word with you outside,' he said to him. McGonagall fussed over her precious student, shooting him a dark look for making the girl cry. Apparently, she blamed him for upsetting her student. As the girl made no move to leave his office or stop crying, he followed the headmaster out to the corridor. 'Now, whatever punishment you have given to Miss Matthews, I ask you to retract. She surely didn't deserve whatever you gave.'

_What? _He couldn't believe the other man's gall. How could she not deserve what she got after her actions? With the exception of his house students, he'd never let any student get away with such flagrant rule breaking. If he wasn't careful, the girl would turn into another Potter. One golden student of the old man's and forever allowed to cause havoc unpunished. He opened his mouth to wax his outrage.

'Close your mouth Severus,' the old man faintly smiled at him. 'Miss Matthews' family sent me an owl earlier today, along with an unusual request. I do believe I mentioned it earlier. Now-'

He hissed, 'I do not care what that girl's family wrote to you or who they are. She broke school rules and will-'

'Severus, you will until I'm done,' said Dumbledore, faint steel to his voice. Snape very reluctantly backed down and listened. 'I can not impart the full story, but Miss Matthews was hit with an old, archaic and dark curse as a babe. Due to said curse, she has extreme vertigo, which is a fear of heights. Thankfully, she takes a potion to control the worst of her fear. However, without it, she can't even look down from a single step without feeling nausea, light headed and dizzy. Being a single foot off the ground makes her body go into a near petrified state from fear. With the potion, she can move up and down staircases, even then she struggles. As for looking out of windows, she can't do so. For all windows look out at a height and she fears heights.'

'So?' he coolly asked. 'Just because the girl's cursed doesn't mean I'll be going easy on her.'

'I'd be greatly worried if you were easy on her. Now, her family have all been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, with a few in Hufflepuff. Since all three house towers have windows and are set at a considerable height, her family saw a problem. For Miss Matthews would have trouble living in such areas and she wasn't likely to be sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin, the one house set underground with no windows whatsoever,' he said, eyes twinkling. 'Anyhow, her family made a special request that the school give her a room on the ground floor, one with no windows. Of course, they petitioned to the school board as well and the board has agreed. However, Miss Matthews has gone one further. She willingly volunteered herself to your house so she'd have somewhere to sleep that was to her liking. Below ground, no windows and people around her – it would all appeal to her and make her feel safe.'

'Are you telling me to let her into _my_ house?' he hissed venomously. 'Just because she's scared of heights?'

'Now, that is an _excellent_ suggestion Severus,' he smiled, eyes dancing brightly. 'I'll have the house elves move her things to your first year girl's dorm. One first year girl in there I believe, a Miss Lucinda Dreary. I'm sure the girls will get on fine, despite Miss Matthews taking her classes with her fellow Gryffindor house mates.'

'No, absolutely not. I refuse to have a Gryffindor living with my students. She'd know the passwords and wouldn't hesitate to tell other Gryffindors,' he said, livid. 'The Sorting Hat put her in that house for a reason. You can't change your sorted house as you very well know. I will never allow a Gryffindor to taint my students in any way. Living in my house, she'd be sure to do that. Get the girl some rooms elsewhere, but not in my house or dungeons.'

'Very well Severus,' the old man said, not losing his good cheer. If anything, the old man seemed to brighten up immeasurably. 'I'll notify Miss Matthews of the change. Are you certain you won't reconsider?'

He looked at the headmaster suspiciously. 'I'm sure that I won't reconsider. Why do you ask?'

'Nothing to worry about I'm sure,' he waved off. 'Remember, try not to blame the poor girl for something she can't quite help.' He went back into Snape's office as the potions professor fumed outside. A little later, the tear streaked and puffy eyed girl was led out by McGonagall, Dumbledore appearing to have flooed back to his office.

The girl bluntly asked, 'Why can't I be in your house professor Snape? Am I not good enough?'

'Precisely,' he replied in clipped tones. 'You're too good for my house. Now, kindly remove yourself from my dungeons.'

Drawing herself up, she declared, 'You, sir, are a _despicable_ cad and the biggest meanie I've ever had the misfortune to meet. I will not rest until you say I can stay in Lucinda's dorm, here in the dungeons. I do not wish you a good night but horrible nightmares full of monsters gobbling you up. _Goodbye_,' she snorted disdainfully before stumping away with McGonagall. He scowled after her and for the smile tugging at his colleague's lips. He was going to make that girl suffer for her very existence…


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marina's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else, so do not sue.

A/N – Back to Marina's POV. Thanks to Gwenivive, my one and only reviewer. Feels like I'm only ever writing for you grins. Enjoy.

* * *

**Plotting**

A fist thumped down on the blaring alarm clock and Marina sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was nearly five in the morning, why had she set the alarm so early? Recollection hit her and she stood up from her new floor bed. Dumbledore had given her a room on the ground floor. It was near Firenze's classroom, the centaur divination professor taught in classroom eleven. The room was near it so the centaur teacher could keep an eye out on her. Since the class and room led off the Entrance Hall, the Great Hall wasn't too far away. At least she'd never miss breakfast if she woke up late.

McGonagall had made the house elves decorate the room as if it really were part of the first year girl's dorms over in the Gryffindor tower. The only difference was that she had no four poster bed and it was sunken into the floor, as well as lacking windows. Since it wasn't likely for her to go to her house common room, a mini common room had been added for study and socializing purposes. This mini common room was based on the real one. To protect her rooms, she had a portrait, one crazy and demented knight by the name of Sir Cadogan, guard her room. If she had any trouble, Firenze's rooms were nearby.

After her morning ablutions in her enjoining windowless bathroom, Marina left for the Great Hall. This early, there was no one around and it was just her in the hall. She took out a book of simple spells her maternal grandparents had given her. After many, many failures, she mastered the spell to get the house banners down. She switched the Gryffindor and Slytherin banners and then went back to the book. After much tries, she got the hang of the colour changing charms. The house banners took on the other's colours, yet retaining their house symbols.

It was too much effort, but worthwhile. She'd originally tried to transfigure her Gryffindor badge into that of Slytherins. However, that had been too hard and beyond her scope. The colour changing charms were easier. The banners were raised back in place, looking no different, save for the house animal. Not that anyone would notice.

Just in time for the first of the students came in for breakfast. Perhaps this stunt would be "evil" enough for her to be put into Slytherin. Whilst she liked her room, she craved dorm mates and people around her. Apart from being in school, a different room and without her family around her, she felt as if she were still at home. After all, at home, she'd had the room to herself and hadn't shared. She'd been looking forward to sharing, a part of the school life experience.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students sat at their tables, unaware of the banner switch. The House Heads were going around, handing out class time tables.

'Here you are Miss Matthews,' said McGonagall, handing her timetable to her.

'Professor, I'm sitting at the wrong table,' she said.

Passing by behind her, she heard Snape mutter, 'Not this again…'

'What makes you think that?' McGonagall sharply asked.

'Gryffindor's emblem is a lion and the colours are red and gold. Look up,' she said, pointing up. 'The banners are red and gold, but the lion's not there, but a snake. Snakes are for Slytherin. Does this mean that all Gryffindors are now Slytherins? Do we get to move down to the dungeons?' she hopefully asked.

The students and McGonagall looked up at the banners, lost for words. Many students were giving off cries of disgust at sitting under their rivals' banners, getting away from the tables. McGonagall's face registered confusion and as for Snape –

'Miss Matthews, fifty points from Gryffindor when they get enough points,' he said, glaring down at her. 'Detention with Filch - he's the caretaker, tonight.'

'Professor Snape, am I a Slytherin? I mean, I'm sitting under the snake banner…'

'Matthews, you're a Gryffindor through and through. I'm not sure how you pulled off such a large scale prank by yourself, but you're going to be punished anyway. As for your question, you're still a Gryffindor and no force on earth will change that.'

A crestfallen and disappointed Marina sat back down in her seat as he walked away. Picking up her timetable, she absentmindedly stared at it. There had to be some way she could get Snape to let her stay in his house tower. If only she could get a great idea or think of a plan…Maybe it would be better if she stuck to her studies for a while. She'd ask him daily if he changed his mind as she brainstormed for new ideas. It would throw Snape off when she did spring her plan, whatever it was, whenever she did so. With any luck, he'd be shocked enough to change his mind…

Over the next few days, she made friends with her year mates from all houses. Well, she tried with the first year Slytherins. Only Lucinda Dreary, the only girl Slytherin in their year, returned her friendly gesture. She wasn't unpleasant or was bigoted as other Slytherins, being rather nice and friendly. The other girl fell in with her plan to get Snape's permission for them to share Lucinda's dorm. After all, there was more than enough space for her to stay and Lucinda didn't mind sharing it with her. After her horrible detention with Filch, Marina did her best to stay out of Snape's way, but her luck ran out on her first Potions class.

From what she gathered, Gryffindor and Slytherins always had Potions together, despite or maybe because they didn't get on. Her year was no exception. With uneven numbers in both houses, it was obvious that one student from each house would have to pair up. After all, the majority of potions were done in partners. As Lucinda and marina got on best, they agreed to be this pair and sat together in class.

Entering the class, Snape sneered, 'Matthews, you're in the wrong section. No, just because you're in the Slytherin area doesn't make you one. Admirable as your desire to be a Slytherin is, you are and always will be a Gryffindor. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now move before I make it twenty.' Glowering at him, she did so. A little later, they were told to partner up. Marina gleefully rejoined her friend's side. Unfortunately for her, Snape saw her smile and took off a further thirty points and gave her another detention with Filch.

So the days passed, she asking Snape daily if he changed his mind. He took vindictive pleasure in taking off points and handing out detentions to her. She had class routes mapped out so she'd avoid the ghastly moving staircases unless absolutely needed. Flying lessons were spent watching the others or studying, never taking part herself. As astronomy classes were held in the astronomy tower, an alternative was found for her. After all, just the mere thought of the tower made her faint with horror and fear, so going up there was impossible for her. Firenze taught her the subject, teaching her the centaur's view to the subject. They went out unto the grounds at night, she armed with her telescope to look at the sky.

'Could you name the planets Marina Matthews?' he calmly asked her. She mumbled under her breath and he asked, 'Could you repeat that, but louder?'

'Many Vile Earthlings Munch Jam Sandwiches Under Newspaper Piles,' she said shyly, shuffling her feet.

'Pardon?' the centaur asked, blinking in surprise.

She coughed, 'My cousin taught me it to help me remember the planets' names and the order they came in. I can't remember them otherwise. Well, they are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. I hope I got that right.'

'You did, ten points to Gryffindor.'

Since Snape wouldn't let her stay with Lucinda and gave too many detentions with Filch, she backed off slightly. She got in trouble by not causing it, so she decided that her future punishments would be earned. Now all she had to do was find something to do that would change Snape's mind. But first, she decided to find out why Snape didn't want her in his house. The simplest way to find out was to ask him. So she did.

'Matthews, you're a Gryffindor. That explains it all, now leave me alone,' he growled, not looking up from the essays he was marking.

She stubbornly said, 'No, I won't leave until you elaborate.'

'Fine. You're an annoying Gryffindor brat, too goody-goody, big headed and idiotic. Now leave!'

As she left his office, she yelled, 'My head isn't big, it's in proportion to my body!' Alone in her room, she went over her meagre findings. The remark of having a bighead was new and had hurt as it was the first time she'd been accused of that. Just to be sure that her head was in proportion, she checked her reflection. Since he thought her to be too much of a Gryffindor, she'd learn to be a Slytherin. Who better to learn from than actual Slytherins?

* * *

Since it was too much bother to leave and return to Hogwarts for Christmas, she stayed at school. Marina's time was spent observing Slytherins and the mannerisms that set them apart from other house students. As far as she could see, they were unpleasant, meaner and unfriendly. She tried to be all three, but even with hours of practice, she couldn't be any of them. Instead, she copied Snape's unique walk and tried to copy his horribly evil expressions that terrified others. Not that they worked on her as she thought him not so scary. Her grandfather Matthias on a good day was scarier than Snape at his worst. Well, she thought he was.

Copying Snape was too hard and she'd practised on Sir Cadogan. The portrait hadn't been able to stop laughing for hours as she'd been so bad. On a whim, she practised her mimicking of her grandfather. The knight had run off, screaming his head off. She'd waited hours for him to return and let her into her rooms. He didn't come back so she spent the night locked out of her own room. It had been the stern Dumbledore who'd brought the knight back nearly a day later after she couldn't find him.

With the start of the school term after the holidays, she felt confident enough to put her plan into motion. To understand Snape, she had to mimic him as much as she could. She could copy his manner, attitude to an extent and clothing if not his looks, height, gender or voice. Her copying his clothing was as much as she could get away with without breaking school rules. Her school robes had a special charm on them. They looked no different, but when she did her "Snape Walk", as she dubbed it, they billowed out. All in a similar manner to Snape's.

Her plan was quite simple. She'd do the Snape Walk, act as evil as she could and continue to pester him daily. Deciding to give the man one last chance, she went up to the teacher's table. He didn't even look up as he said, 'Matthews, I haven't changed my mind since you last asked me exactly twelve hours ago. Ten points from Gryffindor for ruining my breakfast.'

'Very well,' she said, resolve stiffening. She walked away, taking out her wand. Out in the Great Hall, she tapped the wand on her head, watching Snape. He'd be too suspicious if she pointed her wand at him. Besides, he always knew if a student had their wands pointed at him. He sensed someone looking at him and looked up. His cold beetle black eyes met hers. She made a gun out of her fingers and "shot" him as if she planned to kill him. An eyebrow was raised at her and he sneered. To further infuriate him, she gave a smile and a little wave. As expected, he reacted in a very Snape manner.

'Ten points Matthews and detention with Filch.'

She sweetly said, 'Twenty points to Professor Snape on account of being unknowing entertainment. A further thirty points for the look of confusion on your face.' He looked a step away from exploding at her cheek. The entire hall had their disbelieving gaze on Snape.

Unbeknownst to the man, a black point hourglass hovered over his head. It was similar to the house points' hourglasses, but smaller. There were two plaques, one on each bulb. One read, "Professor Severus Snape" and the other stated how much points he had, with the hourglass holding jet beads for points. To add further insult to injury, though he didn't know it yet, bats flew around the hourglass. They'd attack the man if he was unfair or mean and impossible to get rid of. In fact, they multiplied with each banishing spell. She added a music piece that would annoy him no end when she took off points and she planned to take off plenty. The hourglass would follow him constantly and she knew for a fact that only she could give and take points as well as taking off the spell. It was an ingenious.

Valuing her life, she did the Snape Walk and hurried to her rooms, despite wanting to stay. He was bound to kill her once he found out just what she'd done to him. Well, he'd kill her after she took the spell off she amended. Thankfully, she had no classes with him that day so could avoid him a little longer.


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer – Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marina's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else so do not sue.

A/N – Snape's POV.

**Annoyance**

Finally his tied first most fervent wish had come true. Well, almost. The Potter brat was still breathing and effortlessly causing trouble. Still, Matthews had stopped making his life a misery by constantly popping up to cheerfully ask him if he'd changed his mind. For once, she'd stopped pestering him and hadn't talked back on the unfairness of him taking off points. He hoped that that it was a sign of her turning over a new leaf. With any luck, her annoying him would only be restricted to classes.

Pleased that he'd scared her off, he mused on her different and out of character walk. There was something familiar about it…

Laughter made him look up. He wasn't quite sure who'd started it, but the entire hall was laughing, save him. That meant that they were laughing at _him_. His eyes narrowed as he stormed out of the hall. Somehow or other, this had to be the fault of that Matthews girl. Her uncharacteristic withdrawal without a word made her seem guilty of something or other. Then again, this was Matthews and she was guilty of something at nearly all times.

Entering his class, he found a Hufflepuff third year already inside, working on a potion. The boy hadn't been at breakfast from the looks of it. For some reason, the boy was gaping at a spot above his head, seemingly so shocked, he looked an idiot. Well, more of one then normal. An ingredient slipped into the cauldron from the boy's nerveless fingers. The resulting explosion knocked them both off their feet.

When Snape next opened his eyes, he was in his room the next day. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey knew that he didn't like being in the infirmary unless seriously ill. Even then, he was screened off. So he guessed that she'd transferred him to his rooms after treating him. He must have hit his head for he could have sworn he saw a bat flying above his head. He had no tolerance for animals of any kind unless they were snakes, so had no pets. Head of Slytherin he might be, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him keep a snake. Plus, the only animals in his rooms were dead and pickled for potions. So that didn't explain the bat he swore he saw.

Getting out of bed, he headed for his mirror to check the damage done to him. No bruises or cuts on his face. Skin as sallow as ever, hair greasy and…a bat did its business on his hair.

With a yell, he blasted up at the bats above his head with his wand. More and more bats appeared out of nowhere, a dark cloud of them above his head. They just wouldn't go away, no matter what he did. Looking back into the mirror, he saw what he had missed earlier. A black hourglass with his name upon it floated above his head. The bats were swooping around it, like a leathery and ugly swarm. The hourglass had points in it and resisted all his efforts to make it go away.

How had it got there without his notice? He knew each time a wand was pointed at him by a student. He was pretty sure that a student was responsible. When did it happen…? His mind went through the previous day's happenings. Only one student had acted out of character and that was –

'Matthews, I know you're in there!' he yelled, banging on Sir Cadogan's portrait. The knight portrait was doing his best to stay out of the way of the furious professor. He'd throttle the girl as soon as he got his hands on her – after she got rid of the hourglass and bats. He'd initially cursed, swore and raged about what he'd allowed to happen. After all, she had got the best of him, casting her spells right in front of him and he'd done _nothing_ to stop her. He hadn't even known that she was doing so and had let his guards down. After composing himself, he took his wand out to track down his new, most hated student.

He'd imagined the ways he'd make her pay as he went after her. Perhaps he'd personally dangle her off the Astronomy Tower. Or he could just shove her off it. He'd happily look forward to Azkaban for her murder – the Gryffindor girl deserved to die. Now here he was, banging on her portrait. He didn't know the password and wouldn't be let in.

There was a sudden annoyingly cheery tune from above his head. He looked up to see twenty points being retracted and bat guano dropped into his shocked, open mouth. Choking and gagging, he spat the foul stuff out, retching and heaving with his disgust.

'Why professor Snape, one would think you'd never come across your little friends before,' came a cheery voice.

'Matthews, you've got ten seconds to cancel the spell or I'll have you expelled –' He got no further as the bats all dove at him, shrieking, biting and clawing at him. They were all attacking him, showing no mercy and flapping like mad. He was doing his best to fend them off and protect himself. He dimly heard a man chuckling and the bats moved away, flying above his head again. Dumbledore stood in front of the girl, looking greatly amused.

Peering at him from behind Dumbledore, Matthews said, 'You know professor Snape, I'm surprised. I'd thought that the bats wouldn't harm you as you are one of them. Albeit one that's larger and in my opinion more mean. Hmm, I'd say ten points off Professor Snape for that horrible look. You might want to be careful as your face might just freeze like that and never change.'

'Miss Matthews, take off a further ten points for language inappropriate for a teacher in front of an impressionable student,' said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. The points were retracted, the tune getting louder, longer and even more annoyingly cheery. How he wished he could commit murder with a glare. From the looks of it, only the girl could give and take points. He was doomed to constantly hear the annoying tunes as she took away points. Something told him that she'd happily and cheerfully take off as much as she could, as many times as possible. At least she had only ten points left to take and the hourglass wouldn't go into the minus numbers.

'Take the spells off,' he hissed, shaking with rage.

'I won't until you act nicer, less mean and are fairer. As well as letting me stay with Lucinda,' she added as if it went without saying. 'Since you're so points happy when it comes to the students and myself, I got tired of it all. It's time to taste your own poison as muggles say. You might even come out of this with a genuine and nice smile, if not laughter.'

He thought, _Not likely._

Dumbledore kindly said, 'It's actually "medicine" instead of "poison", but good saying anyway. Sound reasons Miss Matthews and I wholeheartedly agree with you. My Potions master is a rather dour, humourless man and could do with humour in his life. It's high time he changed to become more sociable towards others. One can't go through life without not once saying a kind word meant sincerely. This is a valuable lesson. Is there anything we should know before you get ready for breakfast?'

She smiled at Snape, the smile promising a world of trouble. 'Well, the bats will attack in cases of unfairness, meanness and injustice. Professor Snape will have to be nicer, fairer and not be the big meanie he is.'

So saying, she went back into her rooms, the portrait closing shut behind her. By lunch, she was nowhere to be seen. What a coward. She called herself a _brave_ Gryffindor? How pathetic. Ignoring his snickering colleagues and students alike, he concentrated on his food. Each time he stabbed his food with his fork, he imagined it were Matthews' face. He couldn't take points or hand out detentions as he used to so this was the most he could do. He was ready to kill her just from the annoying tunes alone as she carried on taking points from him. Each time that happened, he was hit by bat guano and he had a minus number of points. How she had managed that, he didn't know. After all, the house hourglasses didn't go into minus numbers. To make things worse, she didn't need to be near him to take off points. Nor could he be snarky and unpleasant to other students. Even his own house students found his plight entertaining.

Snape refused to give in to the girl and wouldn't give in to her demands. He would not let her into his house, he wouldn't be nice or fair and he absolutely refused to smile for her. During the next few days, he did his best to block his ears of the infuriating tunes. It got to the point that they ran through his mind constantly, refusing to leave. Somehow or other, he wound up with minus a hundred and forty-five points. Students sniggered on seeing his point plaque and Potter was having the time of his life at his situation. The most he could do was glare at the students in ill temper, promising torture when he was free.

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match came up. Potter's lifelong ban had been unfortunately lifted so he was playing. Since the stands were off the ground, he was certain that the Matthews girl wouldn't be anywhere near the stadium. A small stroke of fortune. He was looking forward to the few hours of Matthew free time and it almost made him feel cheerful.

'Roll up, roll up!' a young voice was calling. Matthews. He cringed and tried to stay out of her sight. She'd ruin his mood for the match if she saw him. Just what was she doing near the Quidditch stadium? Shouldn't she be in a swoon at the thought of heights? Preferably in her rooms back in the castle? 'Get your fluffy snake toys here. Only ten sickles per snake! Bargain! All proceeds to go towards the fund for Professor Snape's birthday present!'

_What on earth is wrong with that girl? Not only does she pester the life out of m and humiliate me – now she wants to get me a birthday present. Has she lost what little marbles she had? Why would _I_ want a birthday present from _her_? I don't even _celebrate_ my birthday and only Dumbledore knows it. It isn't even anywhere near the time for it._

He heard Malfoy's voice ask, 'Matthews, why do you want to get Snape a present? He's bound to throw it away or blast it without even opening it. Especially because it'll be from you. We all know that he hates you even more than Potter – if that's possible.'

'But I am being a cunning Slytherin,' he heard the proud reply. He could just see the proud beam on the girl's face. 'Slytherins bribe each other as you well know. But I don't have that much pocket money so _I'll_ bribe him with a gift. Not just any gift, but a wonderful birthday present. He'll be so pleased with it, he'll let me into Slytherin at once. See, I have a great foolproof evil plan, just like all Slytherins do. Now look here, the fluffy toy snakes will help me get the funds for the most perfect gift in the world. As everyone will contribute, it will be a present from the entire school, not just me. How can he not keep his present when I present it to him?'

'Well, I am sure he'll destroy it whatever it is. Now, just why are you selling snakes?'

'Pre match accessories. Green snakes for Slytherins and the rest are for students of other houses, their colours varying. You can wave your snakes around and the others can strangle theirs. It's a totally evil idea and Harry Potter bought seven of them. He said that they are one for each Slytherin Quidditch player. He put in a request for a white blonde snake, one he called "Ferret". Last I saw him, he was strangling the stuffing out of it.'

'Seven snakes? Well, I want twenty and have them gift wrapped. It'll be worth it to see Potter's face when I send them to him after he loses today. I'd also like to put in an early order for the Gryffindor lion toys you are bound to sell for some reason or other.'

'But I won't – fine, I'll keep aside some lion toys for you. Any special requests?'

'Have one with a scar on its head and I'll call it "Potty". I'll teach Potter…'

'I'm being _evil_!' she happily cried, before cackling in what she thought was an evil manner. Snape thought it made sound like she had the hiccups. He stood where he was, hearing as she was busily selling the toy snakes. Unfortunately, he couldn't see them as students buying them headed for the stadium. Some time later, the girl happily trundled back to the castle with her profits, Firenze walking her back.

Too late, she saw him. She happily waved at him, beaming. She called over, 'Fifty points to Professor Snape for braving sunlight and not turning to dust!' So saying, she walked away, chattering excitedly to the centaur. He sent up thanks for escaping fairly easily.

With a relieved sigh, Snape headed for the stadium and the teachers' box. The other teachers were holding fluffy toy snakes in various colours, much to his displeasure. Flitwick was nowhere to be seen. McGonagall was enjoying strangling the snakes she held as he glared at her. He'd get that Matthews girl back as soon as he could, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Dumbledore happily thrust a lurid bright green fluffy snake at him. 'Here you are Severus – I saved a Slytherin snake just for you. They were selling like hot cakes and I knew you'd want one.' He eyed the horrible thing with utmost distaste. At the least, the girl could have got the colour right. 'No doubt you're wondering where Miss Matthews is, missing her wonderful presence no doubt. Poppy Pomfrey and Filius Flitwick's taking her to St. Mungo's for a check up. I believe they'll be stopping by Diagon Alley for Miss Matthews to purchase something special for a certain someone,' he finished with a wink.

With the headmaster involved and approving, he was certain of one thing. Whatever was going on – he wasn't going to like it when he found out. In other words, he was doomed. Seeing the amount of snakes around, the girl must have got a fair amount of money for her so called "birthday fund" for him. What would be so expensive from Diagon Alley that she had to get him? He had a sneaky suspicion that it would be something humiliating and he wouldn't be able to rid of. His mind ran through the shops found on Diagon Alley, wondering what she'd get him. He pushed the matter away when the game started.

What would come, would come. Until then, in the words of Moody, he'd have constant vigilance and not let his guard down. It was the only plan he had to survive the insufferable girl and her ridiculous harebrained antics.


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer – Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marina's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else so do not sue.

A/N – Marina's POV again. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Being Evil**

Marina whistled as she entered her rooms, a basket in her arms. The Quidditch match was still going on outside, one of the longer ones in recent school history. Along with her gift for Snape, she had managed to get in some further personal shopping. Opening the basket, she got to work. Humming, she started to think of how this idea was certain to get her into the Slytherin dorms for certain…

Two days later, the hourglass over Snape came off. She couldn't believe the man. He'd used Slytherin trickery to make her think he'd changed for the better. It was seeing a smile - true, a nasty, vicious, shark-like smile but a smile nonetheless that had made her think he'd changed. Marina had happily taken off the hourglass, not listening to the horrified students nearby. As soon as it was completely gone, he'd deducted two hundred points from all houses save his own. Whilst blinking in surprise at this unexpected turn of events, he assigned her detentions for the rest of the school year, save for the weekends and holidays. All of them were with Filch.

She'd come very close to slapping him in a mixture of hurt and anger at his trickery. Instead, she plotted…

During detention that night, he made a point to come and smirk at her as she polished a suit of armour, watched on by the unpleasant caretaker. Every night after that, he enjoyed watching her toil at her tasks, reminding her that it was he who had caused her suffering. Each day, one member of her family or other would bombard him with Howlers for his unjust punishment. That was the only bright spot in her miserable days.

Finally she was done with her personal project and was waiting to set it in motion. To throw Snape off the scent, she took to hanging around the Slytherin common room, in a bid to overhear the password. She heard Draco Malfoy speak it and promptly used it. For two wonderful, glorious days, she'd camped up in the girl's dorm with Lucinda. The Slytherins didn't tell Snape, wanting to see how long she could get away with it. He'd found out when doing a random inspection of his dorms at night. This included the first year girls' dorm.

One second Marina was blissfully sleeping in bed, the next she was being dragged out and thrown out of the common room by an irate Snape. It turned out that Firenze had made mention that he hadn't seen her around her rooms for a while. Snape had suspiciously scoured the castle in case she was plotting something or other against him. On not finding her anywhere, he'd decided that he might as well check his house dorms. This, of course led to her discovery. As she had detention for the rest of the school year and wasn't allowed to get any more, he simply took off fifty points for her cheek.

To stop her from getting the password again, he made a barrier around the common room. It was spelled to keep her at least ten feet away from it and unable to speak. So if she did find out the password again, she wouldn't be able to use it or enter the common room. Much to Snape's fury, he found two Ravenclaws betting on how long it would be before he cracked and gave in. Through them, he discovered that the majority of the students were also in on it. Some of the staff, including McGonagall were also in on the betting. For their own self interest and stakes in the bet, she would be helped out from time to time. She'd quietly asked around and found the one person she needed to further help her in her plot. As he was told the plan, he agreed to help out.

So it was that one Monday morning, she was warned of Snape's approach at the staff table. Lucinda having done her part, innocently blended back into the table of Slytherins. Marina happily made her way into the Great Hall, pushing along her small trolley.

'Get your exclusive Hogwarts teddies here! Roll up! Roll up!' she called, wheeling over to the Slytherin table. 'All profits to go towards the making of the new school sweet shop! Roll up! Roll up! You know you want the sweets!' A crowd had gathered around to see just what was on offer. 'Right, my lovelies, I'll auction off the teddies to the highest bidder. I've got all the popular folk of Hogwarts in teddy form! Let's start with the ever so evil Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince.'

She took out a small, stuffed toy of Draco Malfoy. It was dressed immaculately in Slytherin Quidditch robes. A sneer was sewn on, with white blonde hair neatly gelled back as the real boy had. It looked very much like the real boy too. A squeal rose from the Malfoy admirers in the crowd. 'We start bidding at ten sickles. Any bids?'

'Matthews, I'm insulted,' said a peeved Malfoy. 'Ten sickles? I'm worth that little? Unbelievable. You should start at five galleons at least. Oh give over, you have no idea how auctions go and I might as well do it. You'll be selling the toys for less worth than they actually hold. I expect a toy of myself in the dress robes of my choice as payment for this Matthews.'

'You've got yourself a deal,' she nodded, letting him take over. The Malfoy toy sold at nine galleons to a thoroughly excited Pansy Parkinson. Then there were toys of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, McGonagall, Filch and Peeves (which had been really hard to make and wasn't much of a seller). Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid had laughed hard at their own toys. The Creeveys bought their own toys, complete with mini cameras. The school Quidditch players were bid for by their house members, if possible. Everyone had scrabbled over Harry Potter's Quidditch version. It had been bought by the blushing boy himself, refusing to let anyone else have it. Still, it was fifteen galleons well earned.

'Trelawney is sold at two galleons and one sickle to Lavender Brown,' said Malfoy, banging down the makeshift gavel. 'Moving on to the next toy, we have the Professor Snape doll. Matthews are you mad? I can't read the full description or he'll kill me!'

She placidly took the description parchment and said, 'If you won't read it, I will. Listen up people! This is the Professor Snape teddy, but it's _special_. It's not just a teddy, it is a not – voodoo doll. That means that you can do voodoo on it without actually doing it. I know you all want to do so many evil, _evil_, things to our sarcastic potions professor. So what's the starting bid?'

There was stunned silence before Harry Potter stood up. 'Ten galleons!'

'Harry, are you _mad_?' hissed Ron, tugging him back down.

'The chance to torment Snape, even in toy form is too good a chance to pass up,' they all heard him reply.

'Potter, you will not get the chance to do so,' said a sneering Snape, who'd been silently watching the auctions up until then. 'Loathe as I am to involve myself in your madness Matthews, I bid a sickle more for my toy,' he said with distaste colouring his words.

So the bidding war began between Harry Potter and Severus Snape over a doll. They slowly outbid each other sickle by sickle until Snape finally hissed, 'Thirty-five galleons!' Since the previous bid had been thirteen galleons and five sickles, this was a huge leap.

'Going at thirty-five galleons, going, going…sold! The Professor Snape doll sold to the gentleman in black at thirty-five galleons,' she gleefully said.

The hall burst into laughter as horrified realization dawned upon the potions professor. He'd just been swindled out of thirty-five galleons for a doll of himself. Harry Potter laughed loudest, having teamed up with Marina to trick the man into parting with his money.

'I'm evil! _Evil_! Mwahahah!' she cackled.

Dumbledore asked, 'How much did you raise for the school sweet shop Miss Matthews?'

She checked her profits and said, 'A hundred and twelve galleons, eight sickles and ten knuts.'

'Excellent,' he beamed at her. 'There's more than enough to build it. Thank you students for helping to raise the funds for such a cause. Ten points for each successful bidder's house. An extra fifty points to Slytherin for Mister Malfoy's auctioning. A hundred points to Gryffindor for Miss Matthews' hard work and efforts in raising funds. Do enjoy your new Hogwarts memorabilia.'

'Matthews you just lost a hundred points from Gryffindor for your latest ridiculous idea,' hissed a livid Snape.

She sweetly asked, 'Now I've proved my evilness, will you let me into your house?'

'Keep dreaming Matthews. Who knows, one day you might just be eaten by snakes and I won't have to kill you personally.'

* * *

Her plan having fallen flat, she deliberated on what she could do. Since she wanted him on his toes, she decided to try and use small tactics until she thought of something big. Marina followed him around when not in class, working on schoolwork or in detention with Filch. She made notes of what he was doing into a small notebook. Not that she had any reason to do so, but because she knew it would unnerve him. After three days, he had had enough and caught on to the fact that she did it to aggravate him. So he took to roaming the hallways on the higher castle levels. Forced to not follow him for her fear of heights, she took to jumping out on him when he least expected it. She had to cease this tactic after her housemates complained that she was losing Gryffindor too many points.

'Matthews, what is _this_?' he sneered, poking the basket with his wand. He didn't look too far away from blasting it, not trusting whatever she handed him.

'First part of your birthday gift professor,' she cheerfully said. 'This is personally from me. Open it! Go on, you know you want to.'

Under the nearby McGonagall's prompting, he reluctantly and warily did so. A puzzled look came over his face as he took out the large bottles inside. She beamed happily at him, pleased that he seemed to enjoy her selection of shampoos, conditioners, shower washes and soaps. 'Since you have a hygiene problem, I thought it was because you didn't have the correct washing items. So I decided to treat you to them as part of your birthday gift. Do you like them? More to the point, are you going to _use_ them? I mean, heaven knows, you _need_ to…What kind of impression are you giving your students by going around whilst stinky, greasy and dirty?'

'The day I use these bathing items will be the day I wash your blood off me after murdering you,' snarled Snape.

'Good then, you will use it after all.'

Robes billowing around him, he stormed out, the basket left where it was. McGonagall said, 'Don't worry Miss Matthews, I'll have a house elf put his toiletries in his rooms.'

That night, she carried in a large wicker basket, gift wrapped in silver and green festive ribbons. 'Marina, what have you done now?' asked a wary Lucinda.

'Nothing,' she innocently replied. Carrying the basket, she reached the teacher's table and she saw Snape wince briefly at the sight of her. 'Why, hello professor Snape. I've been looking all over for you. Your birthday gift from the entire school just came through today and right on time too. Ooh, I'm so excited and it isn't even my birthday today!'

There was a murmur in the hall as nearby students told others her words. The students all wanted to see what she'd got for Snape with their funding.

'Once you open the basket, you have to keep what's inside,' she firmly told him. 'You can't throw your present away. Remember, a puppy is for life, not just for Christmas.'

'Think she got him a dog?' a student's whisper was heard to say.

'Snape? A _dog_? Are you mad? He's bound to use it for potions ingredients,' hissed a boy.

The man in question glared in the direction of the talkers as Marina handed him the basket. The basket was checked for curses and jinxes. He didn't trust her to not have them on it, despite the fact she'd never do such a thing. Not finding anything amiss, he undid the ribbons as the students and staff alike held their breath in anticipation.

Snape's face went carefully blank as he saw what was inside, which was nothing. She'd charmed it so he'd have to reach in to pull out his gift. Nearly dancing with joy, she watched him as he put his hands into the basket. His mask slipped and he looked horrified. His arms came out of the box to take out a small Kneazle, barely more than a kitten.

A Kneazle with black fur and natural dark green flecks. Marina had spent hours searching for such a rare coloured kitten in Diagon Alley. Rare as it was, it had cost a lot of money, which was why she'd needed extra money from other students. Snape looked utterly horrified and revolted as the cat like creature proceeded to wash his face with a small, pink tongue. It had obviously taken a huge liking to him and he couldn't get it to stop. Some of the students at the back of the hall were rolling around on the ground, clutching their sides and crying with laughter.

She couldn't see what they found so funny about her choice. Snape had a cat in his trademark black and Slytherin green. It didn't look bad either or inspired such laughter, but was rather handsome and sleek.

'Matthews, what possessed you to get me _this_?' he bitingly asked.

'You're the most evil of all Slytherins and you know, you're like a head honcho. All evil head honchos have to have a cat they can stroke,' she patiently explained. 'You have to hold him in your arms, stroking him as you tell students their dooms. Work on your most evil trademark Snape glare and smile evilly – you'll have everyone crying to go back home. You can't be evil without a cat and since you didn't have one, I got you one. He's smart, he's cute, he's Slytherin coloured and his name is registered as Sooty Snape. See, I got you a license from the ministry to let you keep Sooty,' she said, handing him an official looking certificate.

'_Sooty Snape_!' The students erupted into laughter at the name.

'Well, I did want to call him Cuddles…'

'I never wanted a cat, especially not a Kneazle. If you wanted me to have an evil pet Matthews, you should have got me a snake in Slytherin colours. Not this ridiculous and harmless cat,' he spat. 'You're not a muggle and cats aren't evil!'

'Sooty is,' she insisted. 'I mean, he likes you and only Slytherins like you. You yourself said that your house students are evil, so that makes Sooty evil. Anyway, snakes can't be bought by a young person like me, so I couldn't get you one. Besides, the ones I saw would have probably swallowed me up at your bidding,' she sulked. 'Or they'd have run amok in the castle and poisoned the students. So for the safety of the students and for the sake of my own life, I refused to get you a snake.'

'Matthews, you could have at least let me choose the thing's name,' he hissed.

'What? You don't _like_ Sooty?' she asked, eyes wide and scandalized. 'Professor McGonagall, he's being mean and ungrateful – even more than normal!'

Her house head kindly said, 'You go back to dinner young lady. I'll personally see to it that Sooty is taken good care of by your potions master. He doesn't show it, but I can tell he's impressed by Sooty. He's wanted a Kneazle for many years and Sooty is very fine.' The look Snape sent her clearly said otherwise.

'So, can I stay with Lucinda professor Snape?' she casually asked.

'NO! Matthews, get out of my sight. Better yet, get out of my life. I've tolerated your antics and will not do so anymore. Leave right now, I've had enough of you for this month,' he ordered, shaking with rage.

This was it, she'd pushed him too far and had made him angrier than she'd ever seen him. All she'd wanted was a friend to live and talk with in Lucinda and a bed in a dorm instead of alone. Maybe even a smile from Professor Snape too. All in all, little things that would have brought her much joy. Downcast and miserable, Marina left the hall for her rooms. A sign of having pushed Snape too far was the fact that he hadn't taken points off her. It was a good thing that the Easter holidays started the following day. She would be going back home to her family so didn't have to hide from Snape at school.


	7. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer **– Everything apart from Marina Matthews belongs to J.K. Rowling. Marina's mine and I'm just having fun with everything else so do not sue.

**A/N** – Snape's POV again. Sorry for the delay in updating and thank you for all the reviews. This is the final chapter and it may not be what many expect, but still…on with the show.

**Farewells**

Snape didn't enjoy having a kitten Kneazle follow him wherever he went, especially not one called "Sooty." The name was bad enough in his opinion and he was followed by quiet sniggers from those few brave enough to do so in his hearing. On the bright side, Gryffindor lost many points for its house students' laughter at him. What made it worse was that the Kneazle actually _liked_ all house students except his own, despite being in his house colours. It frolicked around his ankles playfully as he made his daily rounds, doing its best to trip him over. It was hard to intimidate students with a kitten playing around your ankles.

Finding looking after and feeding the thing a nuisance, he was surprised to discover that it did have its good points. For instance, it took delight in pouncing upon the students trying to flee from being caught rule breaking. Seeing it latch on to Potter's ankles under his prized invisibility cloak had been very worthwhile. Plus, he had added extra detention to the boy for shaking his Kneazle around. None of the other teachers could say that he had been unfair in doing so. Sooty didn't discriminate against house origins, so more than quite a few Slytherins ended up on the bad side of the Kneazle. Students like Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, whom he couldn't punish as he was "friends" with their fathers, were punished by Sooty.

The Kneazle kept on sneaking into his common room and spying on his students. Sooty's dislike for all things Slytherin made him positively vicious in his dealings with them. Snape didn't get any complaints about his new pet but he knew that there were many. If he did, he'd hear things like Sooty shredding cheaters' homework the night before they were due to be handed in. Or he'd leave wet patches in the beds of those he _really_ disliked. Pansy Parkinson was in this group for good reason after having kicked Sooty when she thought he wasn't around. For the most part, Snape let Sooty do what he liked in his common room, sometimes even letting him in on purpose. After all, Sooty was more than capable of dodging and avoiding spells thrown at him.

In a very roundabout way, he was thankful for Marina Matthews' gift to him, though he'd rather take poison than ever tell her. He had Sooty, a companion in his otherwise empty rooms and life outside school hours. He was like the polar opposite to him and the hidden side to his personality made manifest. Well, maybe it would be more truthful to say that he was the side to him that never existed. Whatever the reason, he had one ally with unconditional support for him, even if it was a Kneazle and the support only extended to catching rule breakers and taking delight in punishing them. Snape took pride in knowing that they were nothing like the other man and cat duo of the castle, Mrs Norris and Filch. At least he and Sooty were scarier to the students and Sooty was far better groomed than the caretaker's cat as well as being more liked.

It amused him how his new pet had reduced his house students to a near gibbering wreck. There were very few students willing to undertake the Slytherin ways with Sooty lurking around. Plotting and scheming was done outside the Slytherin common room, very few dared to cheat in school work. Those who did do so did it in underhand and sneaky ways that would have made even Salazar Slytherin proud to have them as his students. Even then, Sooty was more often than not able to ruin their work so it wasn't really worth it.

The Easter holidays was spent without the Matthews girl, giving him the first respite in the year from her presence. Truth be told, he'd half expected her to stay at the school just to get on his nerves. Even without her around, he was still plagued by her. She sent him daily owls with long and detailed letters about what she'd done the previous day.

'Severus, please try to refrain from blasting each and every single one of Miss Matthews' letters,' said an exasperated McGonagall. 'You're not setting a good example and being socially difficult. Would it hurt you to read what the girl has been doing away from school?'

He acidly replied, 'It would just about kill me from boredom to read what she's been doing. It's all, "My grandfather took me fishing" and "Today I weeded my aunt's flowerbed." Honestly, does she really think I'm interested in such mundane tasks? The only parts of interests are those where she writes of the misfortunes she suffers, all well deserved in my mind. As for blasting the letters, thank you for reminding me.' Taking his wand out, he took delight in making the latest letter explode.

'Really, there's no need for that,' huffed a put out McGonagall. 'The girl's only being friendly - an emotion that is wasted on you.'

Then his breakfasts got worse. The impudent girl added home made cakes and biscuits to her daily letters. Foodstuffs that she happily and proudly wrote that she had made herself. He didn't trust them to not be poisoned so didn't touch them. He followed Moody's example and didn't take food or drink from others. He had already suffered from a hexed Easter egg from one of the Matthews girl's numerous cousins or uncles. He still winced on hearing students hum to the latest Weird Sisters' song "I'm the Knobbliest Wizard." He'd been unable to stop singing to the song for three straight hours after getting that Easter egg. His plight had been restricted to his rooms or he'd never have heard the end of it from the other staff.

So all the food items he got from the girl were pushed away from him.

'I am telling you Severus, you really are missing out,' said Dumbledore, eating a cream filled pastry. He and many others had taken to eating the food he didn't want. The headmaster also took the letters from him before he could blast them. All because a delicate third year had fainted at a blast and had to be treated with Calming Draughts by Pomfrey. He also read the letters aloud whenever he could in Snape's presence. 'Miss Matthews is learning her baking skills from her grandmother Imogen Matthews, herself grandchild to Elise Turnwell of Turnwell Confectionaries of Diagon Alley. Ah, the food brings back memories of my childhood days in the shop, being served by Elise Turnwell,' he said, eyes misty with recollection.

Flitwick said, 'My father used to go to the shop as a boy himself. He always said that there was no better place to go to for bakery in those days so long ago. He used to spend ages just trying to decide which item to buy as there was so much choice. There's never been anyone like Elise Turnwell since her death.'

'True,' nodded Dumbledore. 'Many have tried to emulate her success at sweet confections but with little success. I'm told that her recipes have been passed down through her grandchild, now passing them along to Miss Matthews. So we're being honoured to eat Turnwell recipes. Are you sure you don't mind us eating these foods Severus?'

'As far as I'm concerned, not even a starved man would touch the girl's food,' said a sneering Snape.

Just then Sooty pushed a raspberry and cream tart towards him at the teacher's table. His Kneazle had cream still hanging from his whiskers.

He waspishly picked his Kneazle off the table and said, 'If the girl's not out to poison me, she's aiming for my Kneazle too. That girl goes too far.'

'Severus, do you know that Sooty can spot suspicious people and items?' enquired Dumbledore.

'So?'

Dumbledore said, 'That ability does extend to items that could kill others by poisoning. Since Sooty himself eats Miss Matthews' food, doesn't that tell you that her gifts aren't poisoned?'

'I'm not eating anything made from her hands,' he stubbornly said. 'All this is just bribery to get me to let her join my house.'

McGonagall said, 'But her letters clearly state that they are to fatten you up. According to a letter, you are too "skinny and knobbly" for your own good. Anyway, what were you expecting? It's Miss Matthews' life ambition to get into your house and she'd do just about anything to get you to let her in.'

'She can _try_ as hard as she likes, but I'm not letting her into my house.'

* * *

All too soon to his mind, the Easter holidays were over and the bane of his teaching life returned. He couldn't even miss her return.

'Hello there Professor Snape! Did you miss me? No! Don't run away! I've got so much to talk to you about!' she wailed after his retreating back.

Thankfully, there were plenty of students between him and her in the Entrance hall. Knowing that the girl would automatically gravitate to him as if he had a tracking charm on him, he did his best to avoid her. He had no idea how she knew precisely where he was at any given moment. Some would call him paranoid, but he frequently checked for tracking charms on himself or clothing that she might have put on. How else did she know where he was?

McGonagall walked by where he was and asked, 'Severus, are you hiding from Miss Matthews?'

'Now, why would I need to hide from a deranged first year Gryffindor?' he silkily asked.

'Well, you're standing in the shadows of a long forgotten, disused and dusty corridor set at a great height. Do forgive me for getting the impression that you are where you are, fully well knowing that Miss Matthews would never venture up here. I came by to tell you that Sooty is being looked after by Miss Matthews. She has threatened to make him the fattest Kneazle in existence if you don't let her into your house,' she said, lips twitching as she tried not to smile. 'About the new sweet shop, remember how you agreed to be the teacher in charge of it? The headmaster has found a student to act as the salesperson. You'll be pleased to hear that Miss Matthews is wholeheartedly looking forward to the shop's opening.'

His lips thinned as he asked, 'What possessed the crazy old man to let _her_ be in charge of the shop's sales?'

'Well, there were no other volunteers and nobody else wanted to be under your scrutiny or in such close proximity to you outside of lessons. Besides which, she has experience selling items and has a remarkable flair for it. By the way, I was serious about Miss Matthews' threat to feed Sooty until he can't move for being too overweight. She's currently feeding him all the food items she got for you.'

Knowing the girl as he did, he knew that the amount of food she'd have for him would be quite considerable. Snape was immediately worried about his Kneazle. She'd probably make him burst out of his fur with the amount of food she'd feed him. If anyone would feed or spoil his cat, it would be _him_, not a silly first year hell bent on making his life a misery. He immediately stormed down the castle corridor to where he knew she'd be – his classroom.

'Matthews, if you hold any value to your worthless life, you'll move _away_ from the Kneazle.'

She looked up from scratching Sooty's head and gave him a brilliant smile. 'Hello there professor, you came to negotiate. Right, I've already drawn up a contract and all you need to do is read and sign it. It's there on your desk. I've taken the liberty to add a neat eagle quill and ink for you to use so you don't have to look around for the items.'

He made no move to the item as he glared at the girl. Sooty looked well fed and pleased, a ridiculous green ribbon tied around his neck into a bow. 'Tell me Matthews, how many days did it take for you to learn how to pronounce "negotiate" properly?'

'It was no trouble at all, my grandfather taught me it during our fishing trip,' she flippantly replied. 'He told me that I'm to poke you in the eye with a red hot poker if you don't let me into your house.' Seeing his wrath and ire filled look she nervously asked, 'Perhaps I shouldn't have told you that? I'll take that as a no,' she said, backing away from him, Sooty in her arms. He menacingly took a step forwards to her and she half fearfully, half determinedly stood her ground. He took another step and she broke, pelting for the doors.

'Run for the hills!' she screamed. 'Hungry dungeon monster on the loose! Every kid for themselves! Run!'

Hot on her heels, but not running himself, Snape followed to get his Kneazle back. The panic stricken girl was going around in circles, obviously unable to think clearly. All the time screaming as she ran, nearby Slytherins laughing raucously at the sight. Looking over her shoulder, she gave a fear filled scream on seeing him gain on her, eyes widening with fright. So busy looking at him, she missed seeing the wall she spectacularly crashed into. His pleasure that she managed to knock herself out lasted until he saw the blood trickling out of her head. Sighing, he used a floating charm to carry her to the infirmary, trying to avoid his Kneazle's accusing glare.

* * *

It was two days later and Snape was in Dumbledore's office. He was with the Mordecai and Siobhan Matthews, Marina Matthews' parents. A little later, Poppy Pomfrey came in with McGonagall and the Matthews girl. Sooty was curled up in the girl's arms, looking as haughty as only a cat can be.

'Good morning Miss Matthews,' said a kind and gentle Dumbledore. 'Do you know who these two people are?'

'Of course I do,' she replied. 'They are the other girl's parents.'

It turned out that hitting her head on the wall had ruined her memory. She no longer had any memories as to who she was, her mind completely scrambled. Pomfrey had done all she could to fix her brain and memories, but it wasn't near good enough. The girl only remembered her life as events that seemed to have happened to another girl that wasn't herself. Even then, she had no memories of Hogwarts through the "other" girl's mind.

Mordecai Matthews said, 'That's right, we're her parents, but we're also your parents too.'

'Really?' she hopefully asked, delight in her voice. '_I_ have parents too? You're _my_ parents? So I really do have parents after all? I have a family?'

'Yes, we are your parents,' smiled Siobhan. 'We are your family and there are plenty of other family members just waiting to meet you. Would you like to come with us and meet them?'

She shyly smiled, 'I'd be delighted!'

Along with her memory loss, she'd undergone a huge personality change. Well, Snape saw one with the other teaching staff seeing no change. She wasn't always bothering him or determined to drive him insane. This alone told him just how much she had changed. When he'd gone to see her in the infirmary, she'd been timid, quiet and painfully polite to him. Quite like a first year Hufflepuff on first seeing him, one thoroughly intimidated by him.

Pomfrey had said, 'Miss Matthews' mind is so ruined by her accident, there is little that can be done to restore her to her previous state. As it is, she can't even recall all that has been taught her this past year so can't carry on her education. I am not quite sure how, but her curse of fearing heights has been suppressed too. Yes, this means that she no longer fears heights. The best thing that can be done is to try and let her regain her memories by herself. It is my medical opinion that she should restart her first year in September if her memories aren't restored by then. It would be best if she returns home for the remainder of the school year.'

Snape turned his attention back to the current proceedings. The Matthews would take their amnesiac child home, going along with whatever she believed, helping her to regain her memories. Or if they couldn't manage that, then they'd go with whatever she made of herself and them. In his mind, he didn't think that the girl's condition was any great loss. With any luck, her parents would make her join another school instead of Hogwarts. Didn't the girl's cousins go to Beauxbaton? Breaking out of his dream of not seeing her again in September, he heard Dumbledore speak.

'…have been arranged so you might join Hogwarts as the second year you will be in September. I am afraid you will have to be Sorted again as you aren't, ah, quite yourself,' he delicately said. 'Do you have a problem with that Miss Matthews?'

'Not at all headmaster,' she bashfully replied.

'Very well, I leave you in the capable hands of your parents and family. We shall meet again in September young lady,' he said, shaking her hand.

He watched as the girl moved around the room, bidding farewell to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey. She reached him last, and handed him Sooty. 'I believe this wonderful Kneazle belongs with you sir,' she stammered out. 'I don't know why, but he's been a very good friend to me since I woke in the infirmary yesterday. I hope you look after him very well, he deserves it. After all, a Snape is for life, not just for Christmas.'

He froze. Perhaps she had her mind after all, for only she'd say such a thing right up to his face…

'Matthews, _what_ did you just say?' he asked, his voice threateningly low.

She squeaked out, 'I was talking about Sooty Snape, not you sir! His name is on his collar's nametag! I didn't mean to upset or insult you!'

'Very well,' he said, looking at her malevolently. 'I'll make a note to keep an eye on you on your return. You smell of trouble and heavens forbid you end up in my house.'

'Like _I'd_ be seen _dead_ in your house,' she disparagingly said, with all the fire she'd once used to defend her decision to be in the same house. It was disconcerting to say the least.

'At least we agree on the subject Matthews. Kindly remove yourself from my presence.'

She sniffed, eyes filling with tears as she went back to her parents after giving Sooty one last pat. He almost felt bad about making her cry, the key word being "almost." After the year she'd put him through, the girl deserved it. The Matthews used the headmaster's fireplace to floo home.

Dumbledore wearily sighed, 'This truly is a great loss for Hogwarts. Now there is nobody to act as the school sweet shop salesperson. I'm afraid I'll have to close the shop before it even opens. Maybe we'll see it open next term when Miss Matthews returns.' Snape couldn't see how that could be seen as a great loss. Unless you were a sweet crazed headmaster of course when it was apparently the end of the world.

* * *

September came and Snape sat at the teacher's table, a much grown Sooty looking at the new first years with interest. Looking over the first years, his stomach dropped. Matthews…How? Why had _she_ returned? He'd half hoped that she wouldn't and had happily forgotten all about her. He still had a few nightmares about the hourglass incident…

The Sorting hat was placed on her head. His fists clenched with tension under the table.

_Please not Slytherin, please don't put the girl in my house. _Any_ other house but my own_...

"SLYTHERIN!"

_If there is a god out there, I really hate you._


End file.
